medalofhonorfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение участника:Konnor21
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Обсуждение участника:Bogdan 96 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kuzura (обсуждение) 11:09, марта 26, 2013 Ответ Про значки: Справка:Достижения. Про шаблоны: Справка:Шаблоны и Справка:Совет-Как создать инфобокс. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:19, марта 26, 2013 (UTC) :Первый уровень меню не редактируется. Если вы хотите удалить оттуда ссылки на форум и чат, нужно отключить эти расширения через страницу Служебная:WikiFeatures. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:54, марта 26, 2013 (UTC) ::w:c:ru.men-of-valor:Служебная:WikiFeatures. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:43, марта 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Справка:Продвижение Вики. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:14, марта 28, 2013 (UTC) Справка:Категории, достаточно добавить категорию к любой статье, чтобы создать её (страницу-категорию). --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:20, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) :Если посмотреть внимательно, то увидишь, что этот шаблона состоит из трёх шаблонов: Шаблон:Нав поли таблица, Шаблон:НавСтрокаЧёт и Шаблон:НавСтрокаНечет. Таким образом, чтобы создать этот шаблон, тебе нужно скопировать себе эти три шаблона. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 20:24, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Если ты имеешь в виду русскоязычные, то смотри здесь. Конечно, есть целая куча заброшенных проектов, но их проще искать набрав тот или иной URL в браузере. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:00, апреля 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Я выше давал ссылку на Справка:Продвижение Вики. Там все стандартные пути привлечения участников написаны. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:06, апреля 7, 2013 (UTC) Достаточно скопировать разделы Заглавной страницы с какой-нибудь понравившейся вики и отредактировать их под себя. О тегах колонок для Заглавной страницы можешь почитать здесь: Справка:Заглавная страница/теги колонок. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:16, апреля 10, 2013 (UTC) :Рекламу отключить нельзя. Порталы - это просто картинки. Сделай себе такие же с помощью какой-нибудь программы. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:45, апреля 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Поменяй его на код другого цвета. См wikipedia:ru:Википедия:Таблица цветов. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:23, апреля 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Может быть сколько угодно викий на одну и ту же тему. Подробнее читай "Дубликаты викий". Чтобы подключить видео блок справа, нужно отправиться сообщение через Служебная:Contact/general со своей вики. Напиши: "Please enable Video block on right rail". --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:09, апреля 15, 2013 (UTC) Это просто шаблоны. См, например, здесь. Они сделаны на основе этого шаблона. Можешь скопировать код себе и настроить под свои нужды. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:43, апреля 24, 2013 (UTC) :Справка:Защита страниц. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:20, мая 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Наверное, у тебя подключены категории-галереи. Зайди на страницу Служебная:WikiFeatures на своей вики и отключи это расширение. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:17, мая 4, 2013 (UTC) Переименование В смысле сменить ник? Справка:Изменение имени участника. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:43, июня 17, 2013 (UTC) :Это не мгновенная процедура. Обычно, ник меняют в течение двух-трёх дней. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:04, июня 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Можешь. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:07, июня 17, 2013 (UTC) Всё зависит от кол-ва твоих правок и кол-ва вики-проектов, где ты редактировал. Если и того, и другого немного, то смена имени пройдёт быстро и ты даже этого не заметишь. Если и того, и другого много, то твою учётную запись временно заблокируют. В первом случае тебе не надо ни о чём беспокоиться, а во втором - ты узнаешь о блокировке и значит с этого момента тебе временно будет нельзя редактировать.. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:15, июня 17, 2013 (UTC)